


Of Protection Bracelets and Bitchy Wives

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demifemale Luna Lovegood, Demimale Harry Potter, Dom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Harry is 16 therefore not underage, Non-Binary Lucius Malfoy, Other, Slut Shaming, Slytherin Ginny Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Lavender Brown, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Trans-Fem Lucius Malfoy, is that any surprise tho??, only slightly tho, why can I not write smut without slut shaming??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harry Potter's girlfriend Lucia Malfoy is a trans-fem, non-binary, blonde bombshell that has their fair share of problems in life. Follow Harry and Luc as they navigate life, war, love and a whole lot of shitty people.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Lavender Brown/Ginny Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	1. Character Info

Lucia 'Luc' Malfoy - 36 - They/She - Trans-Fem Non-Binary - Queer

Harry Potter - 16 - He/They - Demimale - Pansexual

Draco Malfoy - 17 - He/Him - Male - Bisexual

Astoria 'Tor' Greengrass - 16 - She/Her - Female - Omnisexual (Female Preference)

Luna 'Lu' Lovegood - 16 - She/They - Demifemale - Pansexual

Ginny 'Gin' Weasley - 15 - She/Her - Female - Lesbian

Lavender Brown -17 - She/Her - Female - Lesbian

Pansy Parkinson - 17 - She/Her - Female - Pansexual

Blaise Zambine - 17 - He/Him - Male - Gay

Neville Longbottom - 16 - He/Him - Male - Gay

Hermione Granger - 17 - She/Her - Female - 'Straight'

Ronald 'Ron' Weasley - 17 - He/Him - Male - Straight

Charles 'Charlie' Weasley - 24 - He/They - Agender - Asexual Aromantic

Severus Snape - 36 - He/Him - Male - Asexual Aromantic


	2. One

Narcissa Malfoy and her husband Lucius walk into a jewlers. Lucius walks up to the counter to talk to the owner about an order he placed for an unknown item and Narcissa walks over to a cabinet with earrings in. She thinks that it’s strange how her husband’s voice is getting higher, almost femeninly so. Narcissa has no interest in the jewels but the back of the cabinet is mirrored so she can see her husband without looking directly at him. She sees the store owner opening a box to show Lucius the contents. It’s a silver or white gold wrist band with some sort of triangular design engraved on it - Narcissa is too far away to see what it is - interspersed with emeralds. She hears her husband say something that sounds like “He’ll love it.” 

Lucius closes the box then slips it into his pocket and he pays for the gift. “Well thank you very much Mr Cartwrite.”

“That’s perfectly alright Lord Malfoy. It’s been a pleasure being of service.” The shop owner replies. Lucius nods and the two Malfoys turn and leave.

~

Luc sees where Narcissa has stood so knows they have to be careful with what they say. Mr Cartwrite knows of Luc’s situation and is very discreet when required - even going so far as to use Luc’s old pronouns so as to not arouse suspicion in their wife. Mr Cartwrite places a box on the table and opens it. Inside is the band Luc ordered for their love. White gold with protection runes transfigured to look like the deathly hallows with eight emeralds equidistant from each other. “He’ll love it.” Luc mutters, mainly to themself. Mr Cartwrite nods. Luc pays and bids their farewells.


	3. Two

“Mr Potter, please stay behind at the end.” Luc says, as everyone is packing up at the end of the next day’s Practical Defence lesson. The lesson used to be called Defence Against the Dark Arts but was swiftly changed when Harry Potter revealed in an interview with the Quibbler Magazine that he was in fact dark aligned. Everyone files out - Draco and Lavender shooting Harry smirks, Ron and Hermione shooting him concerned looks. Draco and Lavender are part of Harry’s true friendship group and know that Harry is involved with Luc. They also know that Luc is a trans-fem, non-binary, bottom. Ron and Hermione don’t know that Harry and Luc are involved and think that Luc is out for Harry’s blood. If they spoke to Harry’s true friendship group they’d know that the only thing of Harry’s that Luc is after is his cock - especially since they’ve had a three month long dry spell so that their bottom surgery could heal. Once the door is shut Harry shoots a silent, wandless locking charm at the door. He turns and smirks at his girlfriend, who is looking at him with lust in their eyes. Harry walks over to his girlfriend and pulls them close by their hips and kisses them. Luc winds their fingers into Harry’s hair as Harry plunders their mouth with his tongue. Harry normally has to bend slightly to kiss Luc but due to Luc wearing heeled boots when they teach the two are about the same height. Harry’s left hand ‘slips’ down to Luc arse and gives it a squeeze. Luc moans into Harry’s mouth. “Mr Potter, I don’t think that your next professor would like you being late due to you molesting my arse.” Luc says, not minding in the slightest.

“I have a free period next so it’s a moot point.” Harry replies, squeezing Luc’s arse again. “Why was it that you wanted to speak with me? Or did you just want me to molest your arse?”

“I have a gift for you.”

“You do?” Harry asks.

“Yes.” Luc replies, picking up the box and handing it to Harry.

Harry opens the box and sees the wrist band that Luc picked up the day before. “It’s beautiful. Not as beautiful as you but still lovely.” Harry says. Luc blushes at the praise. Harry slips the band on and it resizes to fit his wrist. Harry pulls Luc close again for another snog. Luc’s arms wrap around Harry’s neck.

There’s a knock on the door. “Fucking first years.” Luc whispers into Harry’s mouth.

“Give Warnaby a hard time will you? He tried to tell me how to captain the quidditch team yesterday.”

“I will.” Luc says.

Harry kisses Luc again in thanks. “You have a class to teach, _Professor_.” Harry says, puring the last word.

Luc feels their knees go weak and a certain area get a bit wet at Harry’s voice. “Detention Mr Potter, five o’clock, my bedroom.” Luc says, deciding that two can play at that game.

“Oh, I’ll be there.” Harry whispers into Luc’s ear before giving the glamoured earring a nibble. “I love you.” Harry says, giving Luc’s arse a final squeeze.

“I love you too.”


	4. Three

Harry walks into the Slytherin Common Room and sits down on the floor in between Daphne and Lavender. They’re sat in a circle and shot glasses with various coloured liquids in appear in front of everyone, cursisy of Pansy. 

“Alright, Pans, you go first.” Draco says.

“Okay. Never have I ever had sex with a vagina.” Pansy says. She along with Draco, Luna, Astoria, Milli, Lavender and Ginny drink shots.

Draco is sat on Pansy’s right so it’s his turn next. “Never have I ever cheated on someone or been the person someone cheated on their partner with.”

“You dickhead.” Harry says before drinking his shot.

“Enough with calling my boyfriend names, Potter.” Astoria says. “Lu, your go.”

“Never have I ever had a threesome.” Luna says taking a shot. Astoria, Draco, Pansy, Milli and Ginny take shots too.

“Never have I ever done someone my parents would not approve of.” Astoria says knocking back her shot along with Harry, Draco, Pansy and Milli.

“Alright Potter, what’s with you?” Blaise asks. “I was told this would be funny because you’re a single virgin.” 

“I’m not single nor am I a virgin. I may not have had sex in three months but that does change the fact that I have had sex.”

“With who?” Draco asks, knowing the answer.

“Your mum.” Harry says, smirking.

“What a roast.” Ginny says. Everyone in Slytherin knows of Luc being tran-fem non-binary so know that Harry means Luc not Narcissa.

“Moving on.” Daphne says. “Never have I ever hid a relationship or a part of a relationship from my  
family.”

“I hate you.” Astoria says. She, Harry, Draco, Pansy, Milli and Ginny take shots.

“Never have I ever bottomed.” Harry says, smirking at Draco. Milli, Astoria, Lavender and Blaise drink.

“Oh do get fucked.” Draco says.

“Alright posho. Drink your shot and shut up.” Harry says. Everyone other than Draco laughs. Draco knocks his shot back.

“Okay. Erm…” Lavender starts. “Never have I ever slept with a Gryfindor.” She says. Ginny, Pansy and Blaise drink. 

“Zambine, Pansy which Gryffindors did you two sleep with?” Harry asks. He knows who Blaise slept with but wants the others to know too.

“Granger, fourth year.” Pansy says, proudly.

“Neville.” Blaise mutters.

“Was Neville, you said?” Harry asks. He knows that Neville has topped Blaise as Neville told him after it happened.

“Yes. Potter you’re a twat.”

“Oi Blaise don’t call my step dad a twat. That’s my job.” Draco says.

Everyone laughs.


	5. Four

Harry checks the time, 4:30pm, for the twelfth time in as many minutes.

“Mate, are you okay?” Ron asks, over an early dinner. He’s got quidditch at half five so needs to eat early so it has time to digest.

“Yes, Harry, are you alright? You keep checking the time.”

“I don’t want to be late for detention, that’s all Hermione.” Harry says, rather eager to fuck Luc for the first time in three months and the first time ever with their proper genitalia.

“When did you get detention?” Hermione asks, worriedly.

“Professor Malfoy gave me it earlier.” Harry explains.

“Why?”

“Being distracted in class.” Harry answers. Luc texted Harry informing him of what his ‘punishment’ was for.

“Being distracted in class?” Hermione asks.

“Yes.”

“How? You always pay Professor Malfoy so much attention.”

“Exactly. Professor Malfoy has noticed.”

“I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.”

“Neither do I but it is what it is.”


	6. Five

Harry and Luc are laid in bed after have the best sex of their relationship. They’re spooning and Luc’s hair is in a plait so that it didn’t get all tangled during sex.

“Do you know something, Sweetheart?” Harry asks into Luc’s neck.

“I know lots of things. What particular thing do you want to know whether I know or not?”

“That I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else.” 

“Hmm…you might have mentioned it a couple of times.” Luc says, snuggling back into Harry. There is a knock at Luc’s office door. “Oh for Merlin’s sake.” Luc says. They get up then walk over to the door and stare at their dressing gown. It’s white lace and rather short. Very definitely a female design with no hope of it being not recognised as such.

“Use mine.” Harry says, enjoying ogling his girlfriends naked form. Luc considers Harry’s dressing gown for a moment then pulls it down off of it’s hook. Harry doesn’t sleep in his dorm that he shares with Draco and stays with Luc so he has things like dressing gowns on hand. Thanks to Harry being a descendant of Merlin his dressing gown is rather similar to that of a Malfoy male’s, green with a family crest embroidered in gold. Luc puts the dressing gown on and ties it. “As good as you look in my clothing, you look better out of it.” Harry comments. Luc just rolls their eyes and walks out of the room to go and answer the door.

~

The door opens as Luc approaches and Luc stares at Severus with their arms crossed in annoyance. “What do you want, Sev?”

“I was wondering about Mr Potter’s whereabouts. He had a detention with you three hours ago and reportedly has not returned to his dorm, the headmaster wishes to speak to him.”

“Really, Severus, you think I hadn’t noticed?”

“What do you mean by that?” Severus asks.

“Severus you’re a smart man. I’m sure you can work out what is going on.” Luc says. Luc watches as realisation dawns on their friend’s face.

“On your head be it, Luc. And I thought you weren’t allowed to do that kind of thing yet.”

“I got the all clear this morning.”

“Right. What do I tell the headmaster?”

“That he hasn’t finished his detention and it’ll have to wait until tomorrow”

“I’ll just tell the headmaster that I haven’t found him.”

“And why would you do that?” Luc asks, smirking.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to tell the headmaster that without throwing up and that would rather give the game away.”

“Yes it would. Is my boyfriend’s whereabouts all you came for? Because I would rather like to go back to bed.” Luc says.

“Gross Lucia. I get the point, I’m going.” Severus says, walking - flouncing really - back down the stairs and across the classroom.

Luc rolls their eyes and closes the door.

~

“So what did the Snark Master have to say for himself?” Harry asks, once Luc is snuggled back in his arms. 

“That the headmaster was looking for you. Severus has decided that it’d be best if he just said that he couldn’t find you.”

“And then he’ll just throw a strop when Dumbles asks him to look harder.” Harry says, amused and the memories of a Snape Strop™.

“Quite probably. I’ll have to admit that I’m rather worried about what the headmaster has to say to you.” Luc says, looking at their nails. Harry moves out from behind Luc and since they were leaning on Harry they flop onto their back with a small ‘ooph’. Harry looms over Luc, looking them dead in the eye.

“Princess, what have I told you about Dumbledore?” Harry asks, he had planned to keep tonight soft and vanilla but clearly Luc needs to be brought out of their head a bit.

“That he’s not my problem.” Luc replies. 

Harry smirks at his sub. “Has my pretty princess forgotten their manners after such a long break from protocol? Are they going to need their cute little bum warming as a reminder?” Harry asks. 

“No Sir. I’m sorry Sir.”

“Good girl.” Harry whispers before kissing Luc. “What have I told you about Dumbledore?” Harry repeats.

“That he’s not my problem Sir.”

“That’s better gorgeous.” Harry says, rubbing Luc’s thigh. “Hands above your head.” Harry commands. Luc’s hands fly about their head. “Incarcerous.” Harry incants. The beautiful metal work of the head board turns to silk and binds Luc’s wrists. Luc moans. “Does that feel good Princess? To be completely at my mercy again?” Harry asks. Luc nods. “That’s good.” Harry says, creeping his hand towards Luc’s pussy as he kisses them. Luc moans louder at Harry’s thumb pressing on their clit. Harry starts rubbing the nub in small circles. Due to the amount of orgasms Luc has already had that night it doesn’t take long for them to tense up and let out a breathy whine as they orgasm for what must have been the sixth or seventh time. Harry rubs them right through it then dives down to eat them out.

“Sir. No. Too sensitive.” Luc whines out.

“Princess you’re not allowed to speak. All I want to hear come out of that pretty little mouth is your cute little noises or your safeword if is really too much for you or I’ll have to bring out a gag. Is that understood?” Harry asks. Luc nods. Harry smiles then continues to eat Luc out until they’re on the brink of orgasm, then he pulls back. Luc whines at being denied release. Harry just smirks then wraps Luc’s legs around his waist and slides into his girlfriend rubbing their g-spot as he sinks deeper. Luc moans. “Merlin, you’re such a slut. A well behaved one but still a slut never the less.” Harry says, smirking. Later on - once their higher brain function has kicked back in - Luc will wonder how in the name of fuck did Harry manage to set off both their humiliation and praise kinks at the same time. Harry speeds up, feeling his orgasm building and wanting Luc to cum first. Harry shifts his weight to his knees and left arm so he can play with Luc’s nipples with his right hand. Due to Luc being on hormones their chest has filled out a bit. It’s not much but their small breasts give them so much gender euphoria especially when Harry plays with them during sex. The euphoria and pleasure of their breasts being played with whilst having their pussy fucked makes Luc cum harder than they ever have - bottom surgery or no. The clenching of Luc around Harry’s cock draws Harry's orgasm ever closer. He thrusts as deep into Luc as he can and stills, spilling into Luc. Luc whines at the feeling of being full of Harry’s cum. Harry slips out and flops down beside Luc. “Finite.” Harry says, exhaustively. Luc pulls their hands down from above their head and massages their wrists slightly. Harry pulls them close. “Feel better Princess?”

“Much, Sir.” Luc answers before they both fall fast asleep.


	7. Six

“You coming to breakfast this morning?” Harry asks, wrapping his arms around Luc’s waist as they fuss with their belt.

“No. We need to pack but I understand if you want to leave that to me whilst you go down to breakfast.”

“Oh please. You know what my packing skills are like.”

“Nonexistent.”

“Yeah that probably is the best way to describe them.” Harry says. He leans around and kisses Luc. The angle is a bit awkward but oh well. 

~

Harry walks into the great hall and sits down opposite Ron and Hermione.

“Harry where have you been?” Hermione asks. “Headmaster Dumbledore was looking for you last night.”

“I was with my girlfriend.”

“Who’s your girlfriend?”

“Their name’s Lucia.”

“‘Their’? You have more than one?”

“No, Hermione, they’re just trans-fem non-binary.”

“Right. Have they had any surgery yet?”

“Yes. They had bottom surgery over easter.”

“Is there magical bottom surgery?”

“Yes. That’s what they had. It transforms what’s down there into what is wanted but there isn’t space in a bio wizard’s body for a womb so surgeons have to make space hence the three month no sex order.”

“Three months?” Ron whispers.

“Yeah. Three blessed months of knowing that my sister and their boyfriend weren’t having sex. It was bliss.” a blonde girl says, sliding into the seat next to Harry.

“Good morning to you too Leonie.” Harry says.

“Morning Cap.” Leonie says. Leonie ‘Leo’ Malfoy is Luc and their twin brother Lux’s little sister. She’s fourteen and in third year. Leo’s dating Gabby Delacour - Fleur Delacour’s little sister. Harry smirks back. “You’re disgusting. Anyway, I got a text from Lux saying that he, Janet and their three fucking annyoning kids are coming to stay for the summer and that we have to take Courtney and Christy to the beach party.” Luc and his wife Janet have three kids Courtney, Christy and Brayden. Courtney and Christy are ten, almost elven and Brayden is six.

“No. They’re not coming to the beach party. They might not even end up in Slytherin. And they’re ten. The party is a right of passage for fourteen year old and up Slytherins and Slytherin alumni. They’re not even graduating primary school till the week before my birthday. The party is about getting slaughtered and getting laid in a bush, always has been.”

“I know. I know. Mummy is going to be pissed when she finds out.”

“Lux should just change his name to doormat and have done with.”

“Why?” Ron asks.

“Coz he lets his wife walk all over him.” Harry says.

Leo laughs. “Cap, you’re fucking hilarious.”

“Cap?” Hermione asks.

“Yeah. I first met Harry coz he was captain of the Zeus quidditch team at Mallas” Mallas International Academy is a private primary school in Greece that is obnoxiously expensive with a list as long as your arm of things you need to be able to do to get in and only fifty-six places in each year. Fourteen in each house. “and I was keeper then we were both spotted for the Greek International team and are on it together with Harry being captain. Plus he’s captain of the Slytherin team. So it just makes sense really.”

“Wait, that must mean that you’re Leonie Malfoy,” Ron says, majorly fan boying.

“That’s me. And I’m the reason that Harry and his girlfriend are together.”

“How?” Hermione asks.

“They’re my older sister.”

Ron nods then his mouth drops open. He looks at Harry then Leo then the empty seat between Snape and Sinistra at the staff table then back to Harry. “You’re joking.”

“No.” Harry replies.

“What?” Hermione asks.

“Well Leonie has two siblings, both born male. As Harry and Leonie have spoken about Lux using male pronouns I presume that Lucia is Leonie’s other sibling which means that Harry is seeing our PD teacher.”

Hermione gasps. “I would have never guessed that. How do they hide it?”

“Heeled boots, glamors and no makeup.” Harry replies.

“Oh, right.”


End file.
